


Gay Apparel

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #556: Gay Apparel, and for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 19: Office Christmas Party. 
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #556: Gay Apparel, and for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 19: [Office Christmas Party](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/Group-Of-Friends-Enjoying-Christmas-Drinks-In-Bar_zpsn6qxccdw.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Gay Apparel

~

“No,” said Severus. 

Harry sighed. “We’re to bring someone—”

“Absolutely not.” Severus turned the page of his potions manual. “I’m not attending your office Christmas party.” 

Harry hummed. “Okay. Just remember I invited you.”

As the weeks passed and Harry didn’t mention it again, Severus got suspicious. Eventually, he dismissed it. Nothing Harry could do or say would persuade him to go, after all. 

The night of the party, Harry took ages getting ready. When he emerged, Severus’ eyes widened. “What?” he asked, “is that?”

Harry smile was sharp. “Didn’t I mention it’s a costume party? It’s my gay apparel.” 

~

Severus circled Harry. “You can’t go out alone like that!” 

Harry smirked. “By all means, feel free to accompany me to the party.” 

Severus snorted. “This is all a trick.” 

Harry smirked. “Naturally. Is it working?” 

Harry’s legs were encased in leather chaps over skimpy pants, arse practically hanging out the back. He also wore a flannel shirt that was completely unbuttoned, doing nothing to hide his chest. He even had a cowboy hat on his head. 

“No,” snapped Severus.

“Okay, then,” Harry said breezily. “I’m off. Shouldn’t be late.” 

Severus growled. “Wait!” 

Harry paused. “Yes?” 

“Give me five minutes.” 

~

When Severus emerged, Harry gasped. 

Severus smirked. “Ready?”

“You’re…what are you?” asked Harry.

“A Muggle construction worker.” Severus looked down at his outfit, which consisted of a white wife beater, jeans, boots, and a cap he’d Transfigured into a construction helmet. “I assume you were going for the cowboy in the Village People?” 

“I guess—” This time it was Harry circling Severus. “How come you never wear this for me?”

“You want me to?” 

“Definitely.” Harry licked his lips. 

“We shouldn’t be late,” Severus reminded him. 

“We can be a little late,” Harry said, dragging him to the bedroom. 

~

“You’re late!” Weasley said in greeting. He frowned. “Where’s your costume?” 

Harry’s blush was delightful. “It…didn’t hold up.” 

Severus smirked, recalling the delicious sound Harry’s chaps made as he’d ripped them off. Of course, he was down a wife beater, too.

“Whatever,” muttered Weasley. He eyed Severus. “I thought you weren’t coming.” 

“I changed my mind,” murmured Severus, tone bland. “I was curious about this office Christmas party.” 

“Right.” Weasley, shaking his head, walked away. 

“You realise you’ll have to attend next year’s now, right?” said Harry.

Severus hummed. “If our negotiations are like this year’s, I’ve no objections.” 

~


End file.
